Learning To Be
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: (OMG I UPDATED!)Sequel to 'Armor of Silence'........... That's right! They're back for an all new adventure. See Sage and Mia's marrage, Love futures arise and Mia's baby arive! Could there be a new plot twist? READ ON!
1. Introduction

A.N. hey all! I'm back!! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RW, but I own Cloud and all my own plots and evil dudes along with the good, so bow to me!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ........................joking!  
  
Notes: You asked and You got! It's been about 3 months.. k?  
  
Learning To Be: Chapter 1; Introduction  
  
The day was bright and glorious. The sun was shinning and it was a great day to be outside. to bad everyone was stuck in school.  
  
After the battle with the armor of silence, and the fight against Don; everyone had gone back to school. Rowen and Cloud were one day late though, they were given an extra day to recover.  
  
It wasn't too hard to catch up though! The teachers gave them all a break, only giving them 1 hour detentions for the rest of year for skipping so much school. hey it WAS better than nothing, correct? And they got their work done, so it wasn't all bad.  
  
Of course there were many questions and most of the girls were disappointed that Sage was already taken (they spared the detail, just said Sage was hooked with someone already) But the teachers were SO happy Rowen was back in action, their perfect little angel, if only they knew him at home.  
  
But life continued on as it was, with the wedding scheduled and the end of the school year coming up, there was plenty of excitement. Preparations for the prom were being decided, but it was still quite a ways away.  
  
Mia's stomach was growing bigger, but not too painful.  
  
Mia was in such high spirits that she actually called IFGRWC. The results were depressing however. They sent over a new program, and said to practice walking everyday, but that was about it. Cloud's hope was destroyed, but not for too long.  
  
Cloud was in art class once more. They were finishing up their paintings. Hers was nearly finished; all it needed was a finishing touch! She had it with her though. Ryo had taken the liberty of getting everyone together and taking a picture. It was sweet, and would fit her painting well. Kento looked over her shoulder as she made the finishing touch.  
  
"That's sooo cool!"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Ya! I bet Mrs. Takaido will love to see it," Cloud nodded and put the painting in her lap, wheeling over to the said teacher's desk.  
  
"Mrs. Takaido?" the person in question looked up.  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"I'm finished mam."  
  
"May I see it?" in secret, Mrs. Takaido had heard of the picture but had yet to see it for herself. Her hands twitched in excitement as Cloud handed the painting over gingerly.  
  
Cloud held her breath as the art instructor looked over her painting. Then she looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's lovely Cloud, I'm sure it will hang beautifully," Cloud bowed her head respectively and took the painting back, putting it in a special case.  
  
"Thank you mam,"  
  
"You're very welcome," Cloud wheeled happily back to her seat. Kento grinned at her.  
  
"You're alive,"  
  
"Oh ha ha, she's not a monster," Kento chuckled and gave a woot as the bell rang.  
  
"Only a few more periods until we go home!"  
  
"You mean detention.. right?"  
  
"oh ya. damn! I forgot," Cloud laughed and peered at Kento's new painting. The sandwich had been unacceptable. He was working on a Picasso like piece.. Of a sandwich he claimed.  
  
The bell finally rang and Mrs. Takaido dismissed them. Cloud sighed and wheeled away, Kento right after her.  
  
"see ya later Cloud,"  
  
"See ya!" Cloud waved and made her way to social studies, great. Another forty-five minutes of world history. whoopee.  
  
~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~  
  
"So, is everyone here?"  
  
"Dunno.. You are the one with the attendance list."  
  
"Oh quite right, Hashiba, Rowen?"  
  
"Present,"  
  
"Faun, Kento?"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Sanada, Ryo?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Mouri, Cye,"  
  
"I'm here,"  
  
"Date, Sage?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Krishian, Cloud?" no answer. "Cloud?" Kento snickered and nudged Cloud who was engrossed in a book.  
  
"Hmm? Wha.? Were you talking to me?"  
  
"Hmm, quite. Alright, you know the drill. You're to stay here until the bell rings," Mrs. Takaido was in charge today, and she usually left to get 'other work' done. So as the door closed they formed their circle of talk, and began to talk, occasionally working on some homework, and asking for help in some cases.  
  
The only one not really talking was Cloud, she was absorbed into her book, so absorbed she didn't hear detention end. It took a shake for Ryo to get her out of the trance. She looked up at him sleepily as he wheeled her out.  
  
"Sleepy?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, getting a bit concerned.  
  
"Nope, and don't worry ya worrywart.." she said sleepily.  
  
"O.k., we'll stretch your legs when we get home so you can rest?" Cloud sighed.  
  
"Awe man." Kento snickered and put her wheelchair in back as she climbed into the car weakly.  
  
"Shut it Kento.." She trailed off into sleep, falling over and landing on Ryo's shoulder. He chuckled and smoothed her hair and buckled her in.  
  
"You know you wana kiss the girl.." a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh shut up Rowen!" the blue haired teen grinned.  
  
"Na. I don't wana ^^"  
  
"Is wana a word Mr. Brain?"  
  
"Shut up Sage.." the rest of the ride home was without mishap, and Ryo gently took Cloud to her room, pausing to talk to Mia.  
  
"She's sleeping? So early?"  
  
"Hai, she complained she was tired, maybe I'm pushing to hard." Mia shrugged and Ryo resumed his trek up the stairs.  
  
Sage was the next to intercept his fiancé and he brought her into a backwards hug, kissing her cheek with a smile.  
  
"Sage Date, your such a flirt!" Mia giggled.  
  
"Get a room!" Rowen laughed, passing the two. Kento came up and winked.  
  
"Don't get too frisky now," before they could respond he dashed into the living room, Cye following.  
  
"How's the stomach?"  
  
"Uncomfortable, but it's o.k.."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes sage, I'm sure," Mia smiled.  
  
"but now I must help ye cook dinner,"  
  
"Na, let him handle it."  
  
"But.." seeing sage's look of hopefulness she sighed, "Oh fine, no more puppy pout!" Sage smiled and put down the relentless puppy pout in favor of helping his fiancé to her seat.  
  
Ryo came down, and soon everyone except Cloud was eating dinner. But their leader's face was worried.  
  
A.N. Like it? ^^ 


	2. There is always time for more snuggling

A.N. No one reviewed... I feel so hurt! *cries*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except what I come up with. You have to ask me to use Cloud or any other things I create, k? Good.  
  
Notes- Please review. My ego needs a boost. And it had been 8 and a half months, k?  
  
Learning To Be- Chapter 2  
  
In Cloud's room, the supposedly tired girl was sitting up on her bed in deep thought. A small smile was on her face. She had been doing this for a while now, probably ever since she heard about the prom. She wanted to be ready.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she scooted her legs off the bed and let them dangle a minute before standing. In the months of exercise she now could stand up on her own and walk a step or two. It was really quite the accomplishment!  
  
"Come on Cloud, you can do this." she took another breath, "You need to be strong, just to walk for Ryo would be great!" she had already set her goal. If Ryo in deed asked her to the prom, she was going to walk down the stairs to greet him! The walking part she was doing on her own.  
  
Once she could get that down pat, Mia, who already knew and had promised not to tell anyone, was going to help her learn to dance.  
  
Cloud couldn't wait. Among the things she wanted, she also wanted to be able to walk down the aisle for Mia's wedding. Mia had actually asked her to be bride's maid!  
  
With diligent practice Cloud was sure she'd be able to pull it off, all she needed was to build up strength and keep it a secret form Ryo. It sounded easy enough.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the dinner table all seemed happy enough, except there was a small tension in Ryo. He was worried.  
  
"Ryo? Re you alright? Normally you're not this quiet." Cye began, but Kento interjected.  
  
"He's worried about Cloud, aren't ya Ryo?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," Mia said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you think I've been pushing her legs to far? What if I caused internal damage or-"  
  
"Stop worrying, you'll make yourself sick!" Cye scolded. Rowen smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"So Ryo, are you and Cloud still virgins or have you got it on Like Sage and Mia who went at it like rabbits?" Sage chocked reddening, Mia blush, and Ryo began to cough on his drink. That sent the rest of them laughing and Kento gave Rowen a high five. Cye just chuckled. This was supposed to be dinner.  
  
"Honestly! You all act like you're children!"  
  
"Hey I remember you chipping in on Ryo and Cloud's torment that one time." Kento grinned at his best friend who sighed.  
  
That was pretty much how dinner went for the next ten minutes, and then all was silent again.  
  
"Hey guys," they jumped at Cloud's sudden entrance. She wheeled herself to her spot next to Ryo. Her face was red and she had faint traces of sweat, but her hands were clean! She had remembered to wash her hands like always.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I was tired."  
  
"Well hello sleeping beauty!" Kento chuckled.  
  
"Why hello Teddy bear," Cloud smiled and dug into her plate, which only held a small helping as it was all she wanted.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Is it your legs? Are you sore? Do you want to do exercise tonight?"  
  
"Ryo, I'm fine I had a long day? O.k.?" Cloud smiled and Ryo was put at ease. "I don't mind the exercise because I know it might enable me to walk."  
  
"Are you done being kissy kissy?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Oh grow up," Cloud playfully teased and with a soft sigh let her head lean on Ryo's shoulder, in truth she was extremely tired and didn't know if she'd stay awake much longer.  
  
Kento began humming 'can you feel the love tonight' in his deep baritone voice. Ryo and Cloud blushed, the later opening one eye to look at him.  
  
"Disney is such a big influence on you isn't it?"  
  
"Yep." Kento grinned.  
  
"Ow!" heads swiveled to look at Mia in alarm as Sage gently whispered comforting words.  
  
"It kick you?" Cloud asked, straightening.  
  
"Ya, you guessed it." Mia winced and rubbed her large stomach, then whapped Sage on the head.  
  
"This is all your fault?" Sage blushed and fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
"He is so whipped," Kento snickered.  
  
"I agree. Poor Sage." Ryo laughed.  
  
Cloud looked around at her group of friends and let a smile dawn her lips too. They would always stick by her it seemed. She snuggled up to Ryo again and for the first time in a while just relaxed. Before she fell asleep she felt Ryo's hand gently intertwine with hers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Cloud entered the room where she and Katie always met Katie was there waiting in the same beautiful gown. Both smiled at each other and greeted with a hug.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"It's only been since last night! Honestly Cloud!" Katie laughed and both sat.  
  
"So, you still a virgin?' Katie asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Honestly! You are just like Rowen!"  
  
"Oh? Is he cute?" Katie teased. Cloud sighed with a smile.  
  
"It's really good being able to see you like this every night."  
  
"Yes, it is isn't it?" Katie let out a laugh. She no longer held in her shyness, she let it explode form her. She let her head fall back and laughed until tears came. Cloud sometimes envied her.  
  
"So, how is your secret mission going?"  
  
"I can now walk around the room! Slowly, but it's walking! I can't believe it, I'm soo happy!"  
  
"Good for you Cloud! I am so happy for you too!" Katie laughed, her voice booming in the hollow room decorated with it's shinning ornaments.  
  
"You know. I'll always watch over you."  
  
"I know that, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Your mother says hi, and that she loves you." Cloud's heart leapt. She always loved to hear of her mother, even if it did make her feel sad inside.  
  
"T-Tell her I love her too, and I say hi,"  
  
"I will do that for you my friend and before you say it, she is fine." Cloud sighed, putting her worries to ease. Her mother was fine, and so was her guardian.  
  
"I hate to say it but your alarm clock is going to go off in five second."  
  
"Wait! Before you go, did Ryo work with my legs?" Katie laughed and gave her a mischievous look.  
  
"Let's say this, you're gona have so much fun getting up this morning."  
  
"Hey! Wait!" but she was already waving goodbye as Cloud began to be pulled back to the real world.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Cloud opened her eyes that morning her alarm clock wasn't going off, but she was staring into tiger blue eyes.  
  
"Ryo?" both were blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I fell asleep." Cloud reached up and touched his face; it was warm against her cool hand.  
  
"It's o.k.," she whispered sleepily.  
  
"I don't mind." She snuggled closer into his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. In turn she let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Mmmm.. You're warm."  
  
"Your comfortable, like a body pillow." Cloud laughed softly and continued to snuggle her cold nose on his warm skin.  
  
"Your nose is cold,"  
  
"I know, your warmth makes it feel good. That seems to be the only part of me that gets cold." Ryo chuckled.  
  
"Ya." both teens sighed and snuggled each other. until the blinds flipped up.  
  
"Well that was touching, now get up!" Rowen had been waiting there the whole time, and Kento, who had been in the doorway, snatched a picture, laughing loudly.  
  
Ryo scowled and through the alarm clock at them, and it crashed into the door, 3 inches from where Kento, and now Rowen were standing.  
  
"Kento?"  
  
"Ya Ro?"  
  
"I-I think they want to be alone now!"  
  
"Right!" and the door slammed shut with the soft rays of sunlight coming through the window.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Do we have to get up?"  
  
"no, there is always time for more snuggling,"  
  
"Good, you're warm," Both resumed their snuggling with happy sighs.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. XD too funny! 


	3. School, woo hoo!

A.N. Thanks for the reviews y'all ^^  
  
There was no avoiding it. Mia was banging on the door, screaming at them to get up. They had to get up.  
  
"Time to go to the torture."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I don't mind missing breakfast."  
  
"Me neither," Ryo yawned.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"We're coming! In a minute!"  
  
"I SAID NOW!" Cloud sighed, groaned, and then both she and Ryo sat up begrudgedly.  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Hai." A yawn from Ryo and an open door later, both were getting ready for school.  
  
What an eventful morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So are you both still virgins?" halfway to school and Rowen couldn't contain himself. He grinned at the now two blushing people. Kento turned around from driving to grin.  
  
"Good one Ro-"  
  
"EYES ON THE ROAD!!! EYES ON THE ROAD! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE EYES ON THE ROAD!" Cye yelled from the passenger seat. Kento turned around just in time to swerve around a passing car, which honked at him furiously.  
  
"Hehe. sorry?"  
  
"Sorry!? SORRY!!?? You almost got us killed!"  
  
"I didn't know Cye could get mad..." Cloud whispered to Ryo who laughed quietly. Cye was near hysteria, yelling at Kento. Finally the calm and quiet warrior of light could take it no more.  
  
"PULL OVER AND SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!' the car stopped with a halt and all eyes turned to Sage who had an angry look on his face. He did not want to be late.  
  
"Kento, Cye! Out! Rowen! Take Cye's place!" Sage literally shoved Kento out and took the wheel instead and Rowen took the passenger side. Kento and Cye retreated to the back.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes as the car started up again.  
  
"Wow. I never knew you-"  
  
"Don't start with me Rowen!" Rowen let out a final laugh and shut up. The rest of the ride went in silence, barley speaking a word. It was really quite comical to see a now speeding Sage and the rest stiff from trying not to laugh. It was true though; no one could EVER beat Sage at the wheel.  
  
When they finally pulled into the school parking lo sage threw the keys at Kento and raced inside. He may have been engaged but that didn't stop some of the girls.  
  
Once they were sure the quiet warrior was gone they all burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they started crying tears of mirth.  
  
Kento gave one last heave of laughter as he got Cloud's wheelchair out and all of them got out, wiping their eyes and faces.  
  
"That was an eventful morning," Cloud commented wheeling after them in her wheelchair.  
  
"But seriously are you guys still virgins?"  
  
"ROWEN!!!!!!!"  
  
"O.k.! O.k.!" Rowen let out a snicker receiving a glare.  
  
"Can we PLEASE stop arguing and get to class?" Cye asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure," Kento grinned, "but it would be less fun."  
  
"Oh honestly!" Cye said, trying to hold back his laughter and be the responsible one. Cloud sighed and shook her head with a soft laugh. She loved her friends so very much, and she never EVER wanted to leave them, for they were so very dear and special to her. She sighed with a laugh.  
  
First stop was Math, then Reading with Kento, then Communications, gym, lunch with the others, then Honor's English, a trip to the art room, and finally Social Studies. Shortly after she would have to go to detention.  
  
Math was a class she had alone, and she didn't mind it much. She liked it to be quiet when she worked on her Math; it was quite enjoyable at times; of course, that was when she could ignore the people whispering about her.  
  
The day seemed the speed by so quickly; it was amazing how time seemed to fly! It all seemed like a big blur in a way, go to class, let the bell ring, pay attention until another bell rang, move to another class, or when it came time to do it, wait for a ride up the stairs.  
  
Before anyone knew it they were all in detention and chattering since the teacher had left.  
  
"Rowen, what's the square root of 156?" Kento, who was working on his Math homework, asked.  
  
"12.5 when rounded." Rowen answered with a yawn as he leaned back in his chair; he was already done with his homework.  
  
"Thank you!" Kento quickly jotted down the answer and received a sigh from Rowen who picked up a book to read.  
  
Cloud looked around the room and sighed. This room was getting sooo boring. She continued to work on her Social Studies homework.  
  
"You never answered, are you guys vir-"  
  
"ROWEN!"  
  
TBC!  
  
A.N. Lol, this is for Jallana-Sifirela, she coaxed me into writing another chapter-even though I'm in desperate need of sleep.  
  
Ja ne! Until next Time! 


End file.
